


Ein Alpträume

by SterneLeuchte



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Historical RPF
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Crossover, Other, well actually I mean that he died already
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterneLeuchte/pseuds/SterneLeuchte
Summary: Dear Tristan, pls forget my last work and take this as a make up for my last one was totally a disaster😅And I am not a native German speaker, please correct me if there’s any mistakes!;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ein Alpträume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



> Dear Tristan, pls forget my last work and take this as a make up for my last one was totally a disaster😅
> 
> And I am not a native German speaker, please correct me if there’s any mistakes!;)

Ludwig wachte am See auf.

Er wusste nicht, warum er hier war. Er wollte schreien, aber er konnte kein Geräusch machen.

dann sah er einen Schwan auf dem See—ein toter Schwan.

ludwig hat tiefe angst.Er ging auf den Schwan zu. Aber er kann nicht dorthin gelangen. Der See schien mit jedem Schritt weiter zu sein.

„du kannst nicht dorthin gelangen“ sagte ein Mann in Schwarz.

Wer ist er? dachte ludwig. Ist er der Mann, der mich hierher bringt?

„Das ist Würmsse.—Starnberger See wenn du es gerne nennst.“er machte weiter. 

Ludwig war an diesem Ort gewesen, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, was passiert ist .Warten Sie ... er war bei seinem Arzt. Aber was ist dann passiert? Warum ist er jetzt hier? Und der Schwan...

Plötzlich dachte er ängstlich:

Bin ich schon tot? 

oder ich bin verrückt, wie sie sagten?

Alles ein Alpträume, Alpträume! 

„Sie sind am Ende des Jahrhunderts, Wollen Sie wissen, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird?“ Der Mann lächelte.

Die zukunft.—Wie ist die Zukunft?

der Krieg,

die endlosen Kämpfe,

Millionen von Todesfällen 

und das Weinen der Menschen.

„Alle Fragen sind gestellt, 

Und alle Phrasen eingeübt, 

Wir sind die letzten einer Welt,

aus der es keinen Ausweg gibt.

Denn alle Sünden sind gewagt,

Die Tugenden sind einstudiert.

Und alle Flüche sind gesagt,

Und alle Segen revidiert.“

„Und ich, ich bin Der Tod.“ Der Mann verschwand und hinterließ nur ein Stück Feder.

Eine schwarze Feder. 

„Nein!“ rief Ludwig, der auf seinem Bett liegt. Er hat sich umgesehen. Es gab keinen See.

Es war nur ein böser Träume . Ludwig beruhigte sich.

„Oder Nicht .“Sagte eine Stimme als Ludwig eine schwarze Feder in seiner Hand fand.


End file.
